


Hallow-queen

by toinfinityandboleyn



Series: Her-Story [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Halloween, trigger warning 3rd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toinfinityandboleyn/pseuds/toinfinityandboleyn
Summary: A Halloween Special! The queens receive a  invitation to a Halloween party that is happening down the street. Will they go to get treated, or live their biggest nightmare?
Series: Her-Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween Special! I thought it would be fun to make a Halloween special for y’all. I’m personally looking very excited to Halloween. How about you? Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Cathys passion has always been writing. It helps her calm down and let go when times get tough, and she is good at it. Like really good. When she starts writing, she can’t stop, and if anyone interrupts her, she looses her groove. So that’s why no one ever disturbed her while she was writing. 

It was a Friday night, the queens had just finished dinner and are now picking out a movie to watch, all except for Cathy. She places her laptop on the dining room table and writes, and she writes, and she writes. She is very excited, as she had previously been suffering from writers block. She was on her biggest groove yet until she gets interrupted by the other queens fighting.

“We are not watching that!” Anne yells at the others. “I mean look at it! It just looks so boring.” Anne whines. 

“Oh come on Anne! We have been looking for a movie for half an hour! Everyone else has agreed to this.” Catania snaps at Anne. Anne rolls her eyes and looks at Jane. “Do we have to watch it?”

“Everyone else wants to Anne. You really have no choice. 4 against 1.” Jane grabs the remote.

”You guys! I was writing!” Cathy yells from the dining room table. 

“See what you did Anne?” Catherine snaps at her. “Me?! It was you! You’re the one pissing me off!” 

The gold and green queen start fighting. Loudly. Anne starts saying things in french as Catalina starts speaking in spanish. No one can understand them.   
Anna, who is fed up with all of the fighting, turns on the movie as she sits down. Kat who also doesn’t want to get involved sits next to Anna with a bowl of popcorn. 

_“Once upon a time, on Halloween day...”_ The TV starts playing. Anne stops insulting Catalina for a second. 

“Wait hold up. What the hell is Halloween?” Anne asks, her voice still raised from yelling. 

“Inside voices Anne.” Jane tells Anne off. Anne rolls her eyes. “Just answer the dam question.” 

“Don’t look at me!” Anna says, holding her hands up. Cathy pulls open her computer. ‘ _What is Halloween’_ She searches into the search engine. Images of kids in costumes and buckets of candy show up. 

“It’s a holiday that falls on 31st of October.” Cathy starts, reading of the web. “It’s a day where people seem to dress up and party. Some kids even do this thing called ‘trick or treating’.”

”What is trick or treating? That sounds dangerous.” Kitty says, her hand full of popcorn. 

“It’s where kids go to peoples houses and ask for candy.” Cathy adds.

”Isn’t that stealing?” Jane asks. 

“apparently not.”

“Wait!” Anne says as she runs up the stairs. “What is she doing?” Catalina asks, confused of what is going on. Seconds later Anne returns with a envelope.

“I got a letter about something Halloween.” Anne says, taking out the letter. “I threw it out cause i thought it was gibberish.” At this point Cathy has shut down her computer and has come to sit with the others. 

Anne reads out the letter. “You’re invited to a epic Halloween party! Come dressed up to see if you will be tricked or treated.” 

“Who’s it from?” Anna asks, leaning over to see the letter. 

“Uh, the neighbours.” Anne says as she is reading more of the letter. “Oh! It’s tomorrow!” Anne realises. 

“Are we going to go?” Kat asks, getting slightly nervous, she doesn’t really like social events. 

“Duh! This is going to be epic! I need a costume and everything!” Anne starts rambling on about how exciting this is going to be. 

“Ooh! I want to dress up as an angel!” Jane exclaims.

This was going to be interesting. 


	2. Costumes and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens get an invite to a Halloween party! Although they didn’t know they would be the ones hosting it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So anyways, here’s chapter two! Hope you enjoy it. I’ll try to post chapters 3 and 4 tomorrow.

The next morning was a buzz. All the queens came down excited for the party later that night. This was the first party they will be going to after the reincarnation.

”So costumes! Jane says she’s going as a angel, what about the rest of you?” Anna asks, taking a sip of her orange juice. 

“French toast.” Anne says.

“What? Why are you going as french toast?” Anna asks, clearly confused. 

“No! Pass the french toast!” Anne yells. Jane passes the plate over to Anne, she takes a piece and places it on her plate. “Merci.” 

“Is anyone going to answer my question?” Anna asks, getting more and more annoyed. 

“I’m going as a egyptian princess.” Says Catalina. “Why a egyptian princess?” Cathy asks. “Because why not?”

”Well i’m going as a vampire.” Anne interrupts. 

“Ooh! I wanna go as Jenna!” Kitty exclaims excitedly. The others look over at her puzzled. “You know, from Waitress?” The other queens all realise what she is talking about and think it’s a good idea. 

“I’m going as a queen because I am one. Literally.” Anna says with a proud look on her face. Anne high fives her, then goes back to her toast. 

“How about you Cathy?” Catalina asks. 

“I’ll just be a cat. I’m not planning on staying long.” Cathy replies. She too also doesn’t really like social events. 

~ ~ ~ 

A few hours later the queens were at the costume shop. There were so many new and weird things they saw. Like a scary lady on a broom stick. Cathy is admiring all of the decorations as the spots a spider. 

“Why do people hate spiders? Their such a beauty of nature?” She asks Katherine. Kat looks at the huge spider figurine and shudders. “Look at all of its legs!”

At the other end of the store, Anne and Catalina are looking at some of the costumes. Catalina holds up a packaged witch costume. 

“Hey Anne, look! I found you!” 

Anne looks over at what Catherine is holding. “Chienne...” she mutters as she holds up the finger to Catalina. Catalina giggles and keeps looking for her costume. 

“Hey look, fake blood! It’s almost the same shade I smudged on Hen-“ Anne stops. Ok that joke was a little harsh. 

“Smart of you to stop speaking.” Catherine says to Anne. 

Anna and Jane walk over to the costumes. 

“Jane i found you an angel costume!” Anna pull one off the shelf. 

“Perfect.” Jane says as she takes it off of Anna. 

Anne is looking through the shelves when she sees a Henry the VIII costume. 

“Hey look, Catalina! It’s a fat ugly beast!” Anne yells maybe a bit to loud.

”Ok that went to fa-“ Catherine starts she’s sure Anne was taking about her. But she looks at the Henry costume in Anne’s hands and looses it.   
She starts laughing uncontrollably, soon after Anne joins her. 

“Who would ever want to wear this?” Anne manages to say in between laughs. 

~ ~ ~ 

It was hours later and the queens where getting ready for the party. You would hear the occasional cry for help such as: 

“Jane can you help me button up?”

“Can someone help me with my eyeliner?”

“Anne! Give back my lipstick!”

“Ow! Stop pulling my hair!” 

But after nearly a hour of getting ready, they were all dressed up and ready to go. Kat couldn’t find a waitress costume, so she just dressed up as a witch, which quite frankly, offended Anne a bit. 

“We all look so good!” Jane squealed as the queens came down stairs. 

“Wait were Anne?” Kat asks.

”Hurry up Anne!” Jane yells from the bottom of the stairs. Anne comes running down, still adjusting her earring.

“I’m ready!” she calls out.

Jane was about to open the front door when the power goes out.

”What the...?” Anna looks at the lights that had all of a sudden turned off. Then the front door bursts open, and people come rushing in. People dressed as Cats, Dogs, Demons, you name it!

It gets really loud very quickly, and the queens are all still in shock. Cathy taps on a ghosts shoulder.

”Sorry, but what are you going here?” She asks politely. 

“You’re friend said we could party hear!” The ghost pointed at Anne. Anne overhears a runs over. 

“I didn’t say could bring the party here! You texted me saying you needed a bigger house to party at, and i said good luck! No where in that message did i invite you and your minions!” Anne said frustrated. 

This was going to be a long night. 


	3. Trick or Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! (sexual harassment)  
> The queens are trying to get the party under control, things happen to Katherine and Anne, resulting in one of the scariest nights of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little heavy, but i’ve tried to not make it to heavy, as i try to make this series as PG as possible.  
> Hope you enjoy and happy halloween!

Anna pushes her way out the front door. She takes in a deep breathe of fresh air and sighs. She is still confused as why her house is filled with hundred of people dressed up like maniacs. She makes her way to the electrical box and flicks on the lights. A loud cheer can be heard from the inside as loud electric music can be heard playing. 

Katherine makes her way up stairs to her room. This is not what she was expecting! She has always hated social situations, as it makes her anxious and usually sends her into a panic attack, but her house filled with hundreds of strangers just makes it worse. As she walks to her room, she tries to control her breathing, shaking her hands and wiggling her fingers. She had learned online that this was a way to help control a panic attack. She opens the door to her room to see a lady dressed as a devil and a man dressed as a demon on her bed... making out... (gotta keep this PG!)

She squeals as she turns around and slams the door shut. 

“Chaton are you ok?!” She hears in the distance. She looks around to see a familiar face enter her vision. It’s Anne! Thank god! Kat runs into Anne’s arms as she is clearly freaking out. 

“Woah, what the hell is going on? What happened?” Anne asked, her arms wrapped around her younger cousin. Kat points to the door of her room. Anne gently pushes her cousin aside as she opens the door to the room. There, she sees the demons getting...intimate ...

”HEY! Get out you assholes!” Anne yells, as she storms in. The couple get spooked at the short dressed vampire, as they run out of the room in a panic. 

“There you go Chaton, I imagine that this is goodnight?” Anne asks, not expecting to see her cousin for the rest of the night. Kat nods as Anne and her hug eachother. Kat walks into her room and shuts her door closed. _‘poor Kat’_ Anne thinks to herself. 

~ ~ ~

“HEY! That’s what not it’s used for!” Jane yells from the kitchen. She takes the knife out of the unicorns hand and gestures for them to get out.

Catalina walks into the kitchen. “This is getting ridiculous, we need to shut it down!” 

“I know, trust me I have tried.” Jane reply’s, yelling because the music is to loud. The gold and silver queen hear a huge splash outside. They both run to the outside deck as they see about 20 people jumping into their pool. There is also about 30 people standing outside of the pool, each holding beers in their hands and chanting. 

“This is to much!” Catalina yells. 

“HEY! We need to shut this down!” The two queens cock their heads around to see Anne pushing through the crowd, Anna following behind her. 

“Don’t you think I have tried!” Jane yells. 

“Well try harder! Kitty just caught to people doing the dirty on her bed! You know how she is with that stuff! The poor girls tramatized!” 

Jane’s mouth makes an ‘0’ shape in disgust. 

“Wait! Their in our rooms?! SHIZEN! MY STUFF!” Anna yells as she runs up to her room. She opens her door to see 5 people looking through her draws. Ones reading her diary. F**k. 

“GET OUT OF MY STUFF!” Anna yells. The people look up and laugh. 

“What’s this stuff about Henry the VIII? You’re saying he’s a bitch, when you don’t even know him!” Someone dressed as a clown says. 

“Why didn’t you put on a costume for halloween?” Anna asks the clown. 

“You blind woman? This is my costume!” The clown points as their shirt. 

“Oh sorry, i thought those were your everyday clothes, cause you know, your a clown.” The clowns friends laugh at them when they look back at Anna, red in the face. They quickly scatter out of her room. She sighs and picks up all of her stuff they pulled out of her draws. Then Cathy walks in and closes the door. 

“Did you know Kats crying in her room?” She asks from the doorway.

”I heard what happened, but i didn’t know she was crying.” Anna replies. 

“Poor kid.” 

“Anyways, Jane’s downstairs on kitchen patrol, as Anne is yelling at the people in the pool.” Cathy updates Anna. Anna listens closely and hears Anne’s voice faintly from the outside. She could make out a few words, but their a bit to much to say out loud. 

“Catalina is trying to get people to leave, but i’m sure that’s not going well.” Cathy adds. 

“tonight’s a mess.” Anna sighs. 

~ ~ ~ 

“STOP! You’re going to set that on fire!” Jane yells from the kitchen. She runs over to the stove and turns it off. She looks over to see a slutty police lady looking through their fridge. Jane rolls her eyes and is about to say something when she sees someone smashing her plates. 

“Hey! Stop that now!” She yells at them, closing the cupboard. 

“ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!” Jane hears from the lounge room. She looks over to see a fricking DJ set up on her coffee table. The crowd cheers as the DJ starts playing music. Jane’s about to run over when she sees that Catalina is already over there, telling the DJ off. 

“NO! STOP! DON’T YOU PICK ME UP!” Jane hears from outside. “ILL BEAT YOUR ASS!” 

Jane rushes outside to see a grizzly bear holding Anne in the air, over the pool. “if you drop me, i swear to g-“ The bear drops Anne into the pool, resulting in screams as she falls into the pool. Catalina runs over at the scream and see a very angry green queen in the pool, soaking wet. Anne closes her eyes and opens her mouth in disgust and she brings her arms up to shake them off. Catalina personally finds this very funny, as she starts laughing her ass off. Anne sees and holds the finger up at Aragon.

”Not cool!” Anne yells at the grizzly bear, pulling herself out of the pool. Jane runs inside to get a towel for Anne, as Catalina stays out to help her out of the pool. 

“Wow, how did you get yourself into that situation?” Catalina laughs at Anne, still soaking wet. 

“Don’t. Ask.” Anne shakes her head. Jane comes running outside with a towel, and wraps Anne in it.

”Thank you, Jane.” Anne thanks Jane as she wraps the towel around her to keep herself warm. 

~ ~ ~ 

After 20 minute, Kat finally calms down. She wipes away the tears and takes off her costume, that was covered in sweat. She changes into some leggings and a sports bra and sits on her bed. She looks at it and shutters, but is to tired to change the covers so it will just have to do for tonight. Maybe she’ll even crash in another queens room.   
Kat starts getting thirsty, so she puts a zip up hoody on, and opens the door. Her plan was to push through the crowd, grab a glass of water and run back to her room as soon as possible. 

As she’s walking down the hallway, a shadow appears, it turns into a figure and then into a person. Katherine looks up to see a man dressed as non other than Henry the VIII, head to toe. This startles Kat so much, that it causes her to lose her balance and fall back, she gasps. The man holds a hand out, offering to help Katherine up. _‘wait, could he be nice?”_ Kat thinks to herself as she gets up, holding the mans hand.

“Hey, you’re a pretty one aren’t you...? The man says, unzipping her jacket. “Why don’t we take this to your room?”

He unzips her jacket completely, showing nothing but her sports bra, but Katherine is frozen. She can’t move, she can’t speak, she can’t cry for help. Except, she feels a tear rolling down her cheek. This is just like Thomas. He made her think be was nice, when really, all he wanted to do was... you know. 

“What do you think youre doing?” Kat hears from behind the Henry like figure. 

“Oh, you’re quite pretty to...” Henry guy says. All of a sudden, he gets a punch across the face. 

“LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE! GET OUT!” Henry runs down stairs. The front door can be heard opening, and shutting. 

“C-cathy...” Katherine cries. 

“Oh honey...” Cathy tears up and embraces Kat, she squeezes her tight, not letting go, not letting anyone get her again. 

“i’m so sorry, we should have been with you.” Cathy cry’s, still holding Kat. They sink to the ground, still holding each other. 

“What is going on?” Jane says from the stairs, the others behind her. She sees Cathy and Kat on the floor, crying. 

“Chaton!” Anne yells, running up to her, the others trailing behind. 

Cathy explains what happened, the others are disgusted. 

“Then i punched him in the face. I’ve wanted to punch that face for years.”

All of the queens giggled, including Kat. All of a sudden, they hear a huge crash from down stairs, screams following it. All of the queen get up and rush downstairs. People are running out of the house and screaming. Jane and hears someone yell “fire! fire!” 

“Merde, merde, merde!” Anne yells over and over again, shaking her hand in pain. Jane runs to the sink and gets a bowl of water, she spashes it on the flames and this time, they go out. The two sigh in relief, although Anne is in great pain. 

They look around. “Everyone’s gone!” Jane exclaims, the others all cheer, except Anne who running her hand in cold water. 

“Oh Anne, that looks really bad.” Anna says looking over at her tomato red hand. “Yeah, it also feels really bad.” 


	4. The end of a terrible night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens end their terrible halloween party at the emergency room, swearing that they will never go to or host a party again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little halloween special was fun to write :)   
> What other stories do you guys want to see? Please leave suggestions in the comments :)   
> Thank you for reading!

“Yep, that looks like a third degree burn.” The docter said, writing down something in his notebook. The queens had ended up at the emergency room.

“Will she live?” Jane asks, worried it will get infected and Anne would die (it’s what happened in the 1500s) 

The docter laughs. “You’re funny.” He walks out of the room, presumably getting bandages. “That doesn’t answer my question...” Jane mutters.

”i’ll be fine Jane, it’s just a little burn.” Anne reassure’s her. Jane nods her head slowly. “i’m not even sure why we are here. It’s really not that bad.” Anne sighed. She just wanted this night to be over. 

“And, i’m sorry i dragged you all into this. It’s all my fault.” Anne admits. “What? Anne admitting she’s the one to blame? It must be a miracle!” Catalina says, actually looking surprised. 

“Well actually...” Kat starts. 

“No! It is her fault!” Catherine snaps back before Kat could prove her wrong. 

“Looks like i’m not the only one who likes to be right all the time.” Anne adds. The queens laugh, except for Catalina, who just crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. 

“What about you Kitty, are you ok?” Cathy asks, putting her hand on Kats. 

“i’m feeling better now. Just a bit shocked, that’s all.” She says, the others didn’t know if they should believe her or not, but then chose to trust her. 

The docter comes back in with some medication and a bandage. “alright, i’ll just put this on, and then your free to go. “ 

~ ~ ~ 

The next morning the queens all woke up in their beds. Kat had slept with Anne for the night aswell. They all walked down the stairs to see the amont of mess that was made from the party. 

“Alright guys! Time to clean.” Jane says, heading to the kitchen to get some rubbish bags. 

“I’m injured, so i can’t.” Anne says an exuse. She sits on the couch and turns on the TV with her injured hand. 

“You’re hand looks fine to me.” Anna says, taking a rubbish bag off of Jane. 

“Oh...” Anne realises what she did. “It really hurt though...” 

“Anne.” Lina starts, “Fine.” Anne takes a rubbish bag a goes to clean up outside. They all swore not to ever to go to a party again (which didn’t last, obiously, but that’s going to fast.) 


End file.
